Unreadable
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: At the beginning of a new day, when all is sweet and pure... what makes him drift so far? YuusukexKurama, KuramaxYuusuke. Shounen ai.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ^^;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

Title: Unreadable  
Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
Pairing: YuusukexKurama, KuramaxYuusuke

Warning: Shounen ai  
Author: Kita Kitsune  
Date: Tuesday(fire-day!) May 13, 2008  
Miscellaneous Notes: Hey, I got a birthday-ish fic out for myself(crazy Gemini—it's in nine days ^^;;)~! :3 It's around five forty-six in the morning (after I've finished it) and I just decided to give you guys a little mini-fic one-shot-y-sort-of-thing that's not KuramaxHiei… 'cause I've never really written the YuusukexKurama pairing in a fanfiction…. 'seriously', anyway--until now! Oo; Hope you like it~! ^^

Misc. Notes (Saturday, April 18, 2009): Hi, again. Just putting up some old archives from my AFF page that are acceptable for FF. Check my profile 'homepage' spot for the link~! :3

: : : : : : :

If I see you are miles away from here…

I will call you back with the brush of my hand, and the pull of my voice.

If you still do not hear me…

I will seek you out from the abyss of your own thoughts, and drag you back to my side.

Whether you went on purpose, or not.

: : :

Slender fingers raked through the dark brown strands splayed messily over the boy's forehead—and the owner of those mussed locks murmured softly, roan optics peeking open against the harsh sunlight leaking in through the window.

"…mnn... ?" But those slender fingers withdrew with a quietly apologetic smile from the teen's lover, the tips of those digits feather-lightly tracing the edge of the hanyou's cheek and so the younger one blinks, a slightly tanned hand moving up from its previous resting place on the sheets to grasp onto those pale digits—

"Hey—you all right... ?" There's something lingering behind that ancient gaze above him… the eyes so deep that one could lose themselves in them, amidst the memories of laughter and tears and joy and agony…--but all that greets his inquiry is another, warmer smile that hides those dark verdant depths from his lover's gaze… but Yuusuke can tell. It's just another façade, another game that his boyfriend plays without even aware he's doing it… it's a defense mechanism so old, that Kurama can't even recognize it, anymore.

The redhead easily shifts off of the boy's chest, deft fingers sneaking out of the hold of stronger digits elegantly—and ruffling the boy's hair with another unreadable smile, eyes falling to crescent-moons again as the slender teen's body moves to make its way out of the sheets entangled around long legs and wound around his waist…

However, what stops him is unexpected, and jade hues blink open in muted surprise as strong arms encircle around his chest from behind and a chin takes up residence on one of his shoulders. Those holding limbs squeeze a moment, pulling him closer with a low mutter against the warm skin of his neck…

"Hey, kitsune… what's wrong?" Green eyes haze over, a moment—but in the next they've cleared and the former youko offers a soft shrug, a hand lightly moving to rest over one of the arms wound around him, and just faintly touching a palm to the warmer skin—and the response is cool and gentle, but notably lacking any real answer.

"It's nothing, Yuusuke." The taller youth can feel the lips against his throat curve into a frown—he's had enough of this. It's time to say something—those tiers then move, once more, as a second low murmur reaches the air.

"…stop shutting me out, Kurama." Another nudge, as well, to the slight tensing of the kitsune's muscles that couldn't be ignored, with how close they were. "Why won't you just tell me what's bothering you… ?"

An almost indiscernible pause heralded the return of the redhead's infamous quick wit.

"…because there is nothing to tell, Yuusuke." A more tender tone was that, head tipping slightly to the side to press a soft kiss to the other's cheek, long dark lashes falling to half-cover vision—and carefully shield any possibly unknown emotions that might be playing through those emerald eyes… and the brunet sighs, his hold turning a hint tauter over the slender beauty in his arms.

"Kurama…"

"It's nothing, Yuusuke." This response was a bit firmer, the end of the redhead's sharp nose lightly pressing into that previously-kissed cheek—and those verdant depths fell shut, at last… another line of unconscious defense. It never hurt to be prepared.

They only opened wide a moment later, though—when he was suddenly pinned beneath the detective's form, arms spread wide on the mattress and scarlet tresses bleeding into the white sheets as a fierce chocolate gaze bore down upon the kitsune's widened one—and for once he didn't try to tease the situation away, the seriousness buried in those all-too-caring roan hues stealing his voice from his throat, not allowing any of the 'usual' responses… any of the 'usual' escapes from what was happening.

Yuusuke's weight shifted as he leaned close, and the fox found his breath catching as that intense gaze came closer, the teen's eyes narrowing as though he was trying to figure out what made his lover retreat so far, sometimes…

--There.

That was it.

Kurama's eyes widened with the realization—he hadn't even known he'd done it. Had he been pushing Yuusuke away, all this time… ? Because the look in the younger teen's eyes, now, was that of trying to understand, to know why the redhead never… opened up…

The epiphany took all but a moment, and those emerald hues softened—the reflection found in the eyes not so far away, after all. The tantei leader must have caught it, because he blinked… and then eyed the youth pinned beneath him, studiously. The fox's chin tilted upward, gently brushing a kiss to the bottom of his companion's chin—the closest part of the other he could reach, being pinned as he was—and offered a warm utterance against the skin there…

"…it's all right, Yuusuke—" Jade eyes that hadn't even realized they'd closed opened, then, a better smile curling over those tempting lips and a quiet sparkle lighting into the emerald depths… a true smile, then, instead of the 'hiding' ones he'd given, earlier… and the final comment made its way not to the air, but instead in a soft echo through his mind as the brunet leaned down to reaffirm what had been known, before—Kurama'd merely allowed himself to forget, for a moment, while lost in old memories that would never really leave him in peace…

It's all right—because you're still here…

~*~End~*~


End file.
